Jar in Heart
by Mythest
Summary: Kedatangan klan Volturi yang diperkirakan karena kelahiran Reneesme namunternyata mereka hanya meminta keadilan dan rahasia lain pun terungkap. Dan rahasia tersebut pun menghancurkan klan Cullen.


Disclaimer : JK. ROWLING dan Stephenie Meyer

 **Jar In Heart**

Cuaca mendung mengelilingi Forks Edward dan Bella berdiri berdampingan sedangkan Reneesme berada dibelakang duduk di atas Jacob yang berubah menjadi shifer serigala. Berdasarkan waktu manusia mereka telah berdiri menunggu setengah jam. Mereka menunggu karena mereka percaya apa yang dilihat Alice kedatangan mereka, tidak lama kemudian coven Volturi tiba berjalan dengan kecepatan Vampire. Mereka dapat dikenali dengan mudah dengan jubah hoodie hitam sebagai ciri dari bagian coven Volturi.

Jane dan Alec berada didekat Aro, Marcus dan Caius , yang menarik perhatian Edward adalah seorang berjubah menutupi keseluruhan dirinya menggunakan kerudung jubah Volturi. _Mungkin anjingVolturi yang terbaru_ pikir Edward. Para prajurit Volturi yang lain berada didepan, Edward mencoba membaca pikiran paraVolturi namun pikiran coven Volturi kosong tidak ada pikiran apapun sama seperti Bella dirinya mengerutkan kening tidak menyukai firasatnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi namun dirinya tidak tahu apa yang buruk akan terjadi tapi dirinya merasa ini berbeda dengan apa pikiran buruk yang mungkin terjadi beberapa minggu lalu saat Alice melihat Volturi diberitahu tentang Renesmee sebagai vampire child, kemudian mencoba kembali namun kemampuannya tidak berguna bagi pihak lawan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mengadakan pesta Cullen." kata Aro berhenti cukup jauh hampir berbatasan antara pohon dan lapangan dengan didepan berbicara perlahan namun suaranya masih mampu terdengar karena kemampuan Vampire secara umum.

"Tidak ,aku tidak mengadakan pesta hanya berkumpul beberapa teman sebagai saksi." kata Cullen.

Aro berjalan perlahan kedepan hal ini cukup mengkhawatirkan karena wajahAro tidak menunjukkan apapun, bahkan topeng ramah tidak ada hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Hal ini membuat para vampire yang berada pihak Cullen merasa gelisah.

" Beberapa teman? aku melihat kau membawa beberapa coven bukan teman, dan saksi?." kata Aro sambil melihat sekitar yang berada disisi Cullen mempertanyakan kata terakhir .

"Apa kau yakin ingin saksi?" Tanya Aro langsung kepada Carlisle.

"Maaf jika kau keberatan namun mereka ada hanya agar kau mampu memberikan kami beberapa waktu menjelaskan tentang anak vampir." kata Carlisle

"Anak vampire?" Tanya Aro kemudian terdiam mereka tidak bergerak matanya menuju dimana Reneesme duduk diatas shiffer.

" Dia bukan tujuan utamaku, tapi dia memang termasuk dalam tujuanku kemari dan kau yakin ingin saksi melihat semua ini?" Tanya Aro kepada Carlisle dengan dingin.

Edward mengerutkan kening ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dalam pikiran Edward dengan apa yang dikatakan Alice, ada yang berubah tapi apa itu. Dan hal yang paling menganggu adalah kemampuannya tidak bisa digunakan, umumnya dirinya bisa membaca pikiran siapapun kecuali Bella dan seseorang dikenalnya dimasa lalu. Namun itu mustahil itu hanya masa lalu yang harus dilupakan.

" Maaf Aro kami hanya ingin meminta waktu beberapa untuk menjelaskan Ren…" sebelum Carlisle menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Cullen, kami disini menyelesaikan masalah yang telah diperbuat Covenmu." Kata Aro memotong pembicaraan langsung.

Vampire yang ada disisi Coven Cullen merasa gelisah mereka merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi ini bukan masalah pembataian umum yang terjadi yang biasanya dilakukkan coven yang dinyatakan bersalah.

Kemudian orang yang berada dibelakang para 3 pemimpin berjalan menuju samping Aro ,dirinya membuka kerudung yang menutupi dirinya kemudian rambut panjang hitam legam, kulit putih semua ciri – ciri ada padanya namun semua melihat pada matanya sudah pengetahuan umum setiap vampire mempunyai mata merah bagi vampire yang meminum darah manusia atau kuning kecoklatan dalam kasus Coven Cullen dan Denali karena mereka hanya meminum darah hewan.

Seandainya Edward mampu berkeringat dan lebih pucat maka saat ini dirinya akan melakukan hal tersebut. Karena mata hijau zamrud adalah mata yang dikhianati 4 tahun yang lalu sebelum mereka pindah ke Forks.

"Selamat siang Edward Cullen, jadi kabar kau mempunyai anak dengan istrimu benar adanya."Kata Harry setelah memandang Edward mengarahkan keReneesme.

Edward hanya diam tidak mampu bergerak, dirinya tidak mampu berpikir apapun. Dirinya tahu pasti akan ada pembalasan atas apa yang dilakukan namun itu tidak benar keluarganya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa itu salah.

"Kita akan membahas nanti tapi sebelumnya aku harus membereskan masalah yang covenmu timbulkan yang memaksaku untuk datang kesini." Kata Harry

Kemudian Harry menatap tajam kepada Bella yang sejak awal ada disebelah Edward.

"Selamat siang atau aku harus memanggilmu Cullen sekarang?" Tanya Harry kepada Bella

Saat itu semua vampire yang berada disisi Coven Cullen diam kebingungan dan semua mata menuju Bella. Satu hal diputuskan bersama bahwa Volturi disini bukan tentang anak setengah vampire namun tentang ibunya.

"Apa maksudmu bocah?Lestrange?Dia adalah Swan bukanLestrange." kata Rosalie

Harry mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan berkata " dari pertanyaanmu bahwa kau tidak mengenal siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya."

Bella hanya diam melihat Harry menantangnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini?Kalian datang tentang anak setengah vampire milik Coven Cullen bukan?"Tanya salah satu vampire yang ada dipihak Edward.

"Itu termasuk tapi tujuan utama kami adalah menghentikan rencana dari nyonya Isabella Cullen atau dulu lebih dikenal Isabella Lestrange putri dari Bellatrix dan Rodolphus Lestrange." Kata Harry

Harry diam yang sesekali terdengar geraman dari shifer serigala cokelat .

"Aa..aa..aaku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan." Kata Bella kepada Harry

"Tidak perlu berpura- pura aku menemukan jurnal milik ibumu yang ada divault Lestrange semua rincian ada disana atau kau ingin menggunakan veritaserum untuk membuktikannya?"

Saat itu juga Bella mengeluarkan tongkat yang muncul entah dari mana kemudian melemparkan kutukan _**Avada kedavra**_ langsung ke Harry.

Harry yang tidak siap akan serangan langsung terlempar hingga mematahkan beberapa pohon saat menahan tubuh Harry.

Bella mengeluarkan tawa yang mengerikan mengguncang orang sekitarnya bagaimana bisa dia mengeluarkan tawa seperti itu, namun Harry mengenalinya saat itu juga tidak diragukan lagi akan kemiripan Bellatrix dan putri semata wayangnya yang dirahasiakan dari publik atas permintaan Voldemort .

Harry yang ditolong oleh Caius dan Marcus sedangkan segera para prajurit lain bergerak menuju sisi Cullen dan berfokus ke Bella.

Para vampir yang berada sisi Bella tidak diam begitu saja, mereka pun bergerak menyerang Coven Volturi termasuk para Shifter langsung menuju ke Coven Volturi hanya shifer serigala coklat diam itu karena Renesmee yang duduk diatas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Caius melihat Harry segera berdiri.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Marcus berdiri di sisi Caius memindai keseluruhan apakah Harry baik saja.

Mereka berjalan dengan kecepatan vampir menuju peperangan terjadi, Harry menghela napas lalu berteriak saat itu juga, "Berlutut" kata Harry meski tidak keras namun para Vampire berhenti dan mereka berlutut.

Vampire dari pihak Cullen bingung dan mencoba bergerak dari posisi mereka yang sedang berlutut. Sedangkan Vampire pihak Cullen diam memperlihatkan leher mereka menunjukkan kepatuhan para vampire termasuk Aro, Marcus dan Caius.

Namun sayang hal ini tidak berlaku dengan Edward , Renesmee, Bella dan para shifter. Dan Bella memanfaatkan itu dengan melemparkan kembali kutukan _**Avada Kedavra**_ langsung ke Harry lagi namun Harry berhasil menghindarinya.

Saat itu juga kekuatan Harry yang membuat mereka berhenti berlutut dan mampu bergerak,

" Beraninya kau!" kata Jane kepada Bella dan mencoba memberikan rasa sakit kepada Bella yang tentu saja tidak mempunyai efek apapun. Bella hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Jane hentikan, kau tahu itu percuma." Kata Harry kepada Jane. Jane menganggukkan kepala namun ekspresi marah tetap ditujukkan ke pada Bella. Tanpa diduga Bella segera menarik Renesmee dan membuat perisai lingkaran sekitar dirinya dan Reneesme menggunakan kemampuannya yang membuat Para Cullen dan coven termasuk shifer serigala yang mengelilinginya terpental mundur.

" Terlambat" kata Harry memandang Bella dengan serius.

Bella tahu ini kesempatan terakhirnya , segera dirinya mengikat Renesmeenya ditengah lingkaran dengan mantra _**Petrficus Totalus**_ kutukan mengikat tubuh keseluruhan sedangkan mengeluarkan bahan ritual yang selalu dibawa dimanapun berada sesuai dengan direncanakan awal.

Renesmee melihat dirinya terikat dengan tali yang mebingungkan dirinya bagaimana dirinya tidak bisa bergerak meski dirinya tidak ikat apapun, seolah olah ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tidak bergerak, namun secara logika ada tali yidak terlihat yang mengikat seluruh tubuhnya dan dirinya ketakutan melihat wajah ibunya. Wajah Bella tersenyum begitu menakutkan dirinya tidak pernah melihat senyum ini pada awal kehidupan hingga saat ini. Yang dirinya tahu bahwa itu akan buruk. Dirinya memohon ibunya untuk melepaskan apapun tali yang mengikatnya. Namun Bella tidak memperhatikan. Dirinya sibuk membuat menyiapkan ritual dengan tas kecil berbau ramuan yang sudah distatistik, dan beberapa bahan ritual lain yang hanya dirinya terus diajarkan oleh pangeran kegelapan langsung sebagai rencana cadangan. Renesmee mencoba berteriak meminta ibunya melepaskan, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pada saat itu Harry segera berdiri ditepi pinggir lingkaran, dan memerintahkan para vampire untuk mundur, para vampire menurut termasuk vampire dari yang berada disisi Cullen, mereka mundur dari lingkaran meski mereka gelisah karena tidak mengerti mengapa mereka mengikutinya dan Harry ada didekat lingkaran yang dibuat oleh Bella. Namun para Shifer tidak mau mundur, Jacob merasakan bahwa ikatannya sedang mengalami bahaya, dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Bella, dirinya mencoba mendobrak lingkaran yang dibuat Bella dengan menerjangnya dari sisi lain Harry berada namun itu sia- sia hanya membuat mematahkan tulang di bahunya.

"Percuma kau melakukan itu shifer. " kata Harry sambil tetap menatap apa yang dilakukan Bella kepada putrinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Shifer yang berubah menjadi Jacob memegang tangannya yang terluka.

" Mundur ini peringatan terakhir." Kata Harry tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jacob.

Tiba ditangannya muncul pisau kecil, Harry membuat luka hingga darah keluar. Hal itu membuat para vampire terkejut. Bagaimana bisa vampire keluar darah namun tidak mengeluarkan aroma yang mampu menggiurkan vampire.

Harry menutup mata lalu telapak tangan yang mengeluarkan darah ditempelkan kearah pelindung lingkaran. Awal tidak terjadi apapun namun tidak lama secara perlahan udara terasa berat disekitar hingga para shifer merasa susah untuk bernapas. Para vampir meski tidak membutuhkan untuk udara untuk bernapas merasa gemetar tanpa mereka sadar atau sadari. Mereka merasakan gravitasi disekeliling mereka yang memberatkan seluruh tubuh para vampir.

Bella yang sudah menyelesaikan persiapan ritual hingga tahap terakhir, berteriak –teriak merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Dirinya mencoba menahan sakit dan berusaha menyelesaikan ritual darah anak setengah vampir. Namun tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit Bella diam gemetaran tidak mampu menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan Reneesme mulai merasakan dirinya dapat menggerakan tubuhnya mulai mencoba melepas dirinya dari kutukan mantra yang mengikat dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan lingkaran yang mengelilingi Bella dan Renesmee menghilang,darah dari tangan Harry menghilang. Kemudian tubuh Harry merasa linglung hingga tidak bisa menahannya dirinya jatuh. Jane dan Alex segera bergerak kearah Harry dan menahannya. Aro bergerak mendekati Harry mencoba memeriksa dirinya.

" Kau tidak apa – apa? " tanya Aro kepada Harry.

Harry tidak berkata apa – apa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mata Harry menuju Bella dan tongkatnya , Aro pun segera berjalan meuju Bella memegang erat dengan kakinya mematahkan tongkat milik Bella hingga menjadi dua. Bella berteriak dan berusaha menyerang Aro tapi tubuhnya merasakan kesakitan luar biasa.

" Kau akan diadili saat ini juga Nyonya Isabella Cullen ." Kata Aro.

Segera Demitri dan Felix memegang kedua tangan Bella dan memaksanya berlutut. Para vampire lain diam tidak bergerak ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

Coven Cullen hanya diam tidak membela Bella saat melihat ekspresi Edward yang melarang gerakan apapun. Sedangkan Reneesme setelah lepas berada dipelukan Jacob lalu kembali keayahnya melihat ibunya Bella Diadili.

Aro mengeluarkan botol kecil lalu memaksakan 3 tetes ke mulut Bella.

" Siapa namamu?" tanya Aro

" Isabella Lestrange " kata Bella monoton karena pengaruh Veritaserium.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan menggunakan putrimu?" tanya Aro

"Aku ingin membangkitkan tuanku menggunakan darahnya" kata Bella monoton

" Siapa tuanmu?" tanya Aro

"Pangeran kegelapan yang akan membimbing kami kembali bahwa kami pureblood lebih unggul daripada kalian mudblood ataupun muggle termasuk kalian mahkluk penghisap darah ataupun mahkluk – mahkluk lain dibawah kami."

Kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Bella membuat para Vampir sekitar geram marah mencoba menyerang namun satu gerakan Aro menyuruh diam membuat mereka diam dengan marah.

" Menarik, kau mengatakan kami penghisap darah, namun lihat dirimu, kau berubah menjadi salah satu diantara kami, apakah tidak munafik?" tanya Aro kepada Bella

"Aku terpaksa berubah menjadi mahkluk kotor, semua demi perubahan yang akan dilakukan oleh tuanku."

Semua tersentak mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Bella, Aro kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Carlisle yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kurasa kita menemukan bukti bahwa salah satu coven Cullen bersalah bukan? " kata Aro mengatakan kepada pihak berlawanan.

Aro mengeluarkan lagi botol kecil lainya lalu memberikan langsung kemulut Bella. Bella pun perlahan sadar dan memberikan tatapan marah langsung kepada Aro.

" Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan kepadamu, sudah jelas kau berbahaya bagi jenis kami." Kata Aro

" Kau pikir bisa menghentikan kebangkitan tuanku?, akan ada orang lain yang akan menggantikanku dan akan membangkitkan tuan kami." Kata Bella kepada Aro.

" Sepertinya kau lupa akan kemampuanku Bella?" kata Aro.

Kata – kata Aro mengguncang Bella, hal ini membuat Bella diam sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya yang dipegang oleh Felix dan Demitri. Namun terlambat tangan Aro menyentuh kepala Bella dan Bella berteriak kencang karena kesakitan kemudian terdiam. Tidak lama Aro melepaskan Bella hanya diam meski matanya terbuka namun tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan. Harry menaikkan salah satu alisnya kearah Aro sebagai bentuk pertanyaan. Aro tersenyum kemudian berbicara.

" Aku telah mendapatkan informasi dan segala yang aku butuhkan. Saatnya hukuman bagi salah satu anggota Cullen dan sisa Coven Cullen termasuk kalian yang berada disisi Coven Cullen" Kata Aro melirik Marcus mengangguk.

Lalu Marcus perlahan mengeluarkan tangannya kearah Bella, Aro berjalan mundur kembali disamping Caius, sedangkan Dimitri dan Felix gelisah saat Marcus mengarahkan tangannya kearah langsung Bella.

Para vampire disekelilingnya diam, mereka tidak pernah mengetahui apa kemampuan Marcus dan Caius, hanya Aro yang mereka ketahui. Saat ini Marcus akan memperlihatkan apa kemampuannya. Perlahan Bella berteriak, badannya begitu panas meningkat kerah dirinya tidak mampu menahannya. Dimitri dan Felix segera melepaskan Bella dan berdiri dibelakang Marcus. Kemudian dirinya tiba – tiba terbakar hingga tidak tersisa hanya abu yang segera ditiup oleh angin.

Para vampire lain diam membeku, ini adalah kekuatan Marcus yang sebenarnya, dia entah mampu bagaimana mampu mengatur seseorang terbakar hingga tidak tersisa apapun.

Perlahan namun pasti para coven lain diam bergerak namun kegelisahan bisa dirasakan disekeliling, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Volturi. Mereka hanya bermaksud mendukung Cullen untuk anak Vampire agar para coven Cullen mampu menjelaskan.

"Kami tidak tahu apapun bahwa wanita itu merencanakan rencana keji. " kata Rosalie dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan semua yang diketahuinya salah dan hancur.

"Kau salah satu Coven Cullen berarti kau pun bertanggung jawab dengan apapun yang disebabkan oleh Covenmu." Kata Aro tenang

"Namun sebelum itu kita harus menyelesaikan masalah Dhampir." Kata Aro kembali lalu melihat kearah Renesmee.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Renesmee? " Tanya Carlisle akhirnya berbicara kembali. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ini semua salah, bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi. Apa ini hukuman karena menekan Edward untuk meninggalkan Harry. Tapi hubungan sejenis tidak diperbolehkan begitu menjijikan dan hina. Pikiran ini berputar – putar dipikirannya. Membuat Edward hanya menekan tangannya begitu erat.

Aro hanya diam memandang didepannya, lalu berkata " Apa kalian tahu pembantai Vampire yang terjadi bersamaan dengan pemburuan penyihir ?" Tanya Aro

Mereka diam dengan kebingungan, Carlisle teringat saat dirinya dulu bersama ayahnya memburu orang – orang dianggap penyihir. Ada komunitas tertentu dan ayahnya berusaha untuk masuk komunitas tersebut dengan membuktikan bagaimana berguna dirinya dengan memburu dan menjatuhkan siapapun yang ayahnya anggap penyihir atau tidak.

" Komunitas ini menamakan dirinya Illuminate yang dikepalai oleh keluarga Van Hellsing, mereka mempunyai misi yaitu menghancurkan semua diluar ras manusia termasuk Vampire, Manusia Serigala, Siren dan ras yang lain. Mereka memburu dan menghancurkan kita mengadudomba kita dan ras kita sendiri seperti Manusia serigala dengan Shifer atau kita Vampire dengan Dhampir." Kata Aro

Hal ini mebuat kehebohan diantar para vampire. Tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Aro bagaimana mungkin mereka sebagai masyarakat yang hidup begitu lama tidak mengetahui komunitas ini sedikitpun. Apa ini skema lain dari Para Volturi.

"Dhampir mempunyai kekuatan seperti para Vampire umumnya, namun kekuatan sebenarnya mereka yang sebenarnya adalah darah mereka. Benar kita membutuhkan darah namun darah para Dhampir racun mematikan bagi kita para vampire. Sekali kita meminumnya kita akan menjadi budak para Dhampir suka atau tidak dan para komunitas illuminate ini memanfaatkan para Dhampir untuk memburu kita dan menghancurkan kita para vampire. " kata Aro menjelaskan .

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya bagaimana kalau kalian mencoba untuk meminum darah anak ini melihat hasilnya?" kata Caius membalas mengejek mereka disekelilingnya.

Coven Cullen diam mendengarkan penjelasan Aro, Sekarang sekutu yang dikumpulkannya akan berbalik melawan coven Cullen meski para shifer masih disisinya berkat imprint Reneesme dengan Jacob namun itu sangat rapuh sekarang.

Saat terjadi keributan antara pata vampire, Harry tiba – tiba berlutut. Segera Aro yang saat itu didekatnya menahan Harry.

" Kau tidak apa – apa? " Tanya Aro khawatir

" Aku tidak apa – apa. Kau tahu ini akan terjadi." Kata Harry kepada Harry

" bertahanlah aku akan membawa mu ke Severus, aku yakin dia bisa menemukan sesuatu agar kau bisa bertahan." Kata Aro

"Tidak, bawa aku kembali sudah saatnya aku tidur." Kata Harry tersenyum kepada Aro

" Ku mohon Harry pasti ada cara lain." Kata Aro

Harry melihat Aro lalu menggelengkan kepalanya masih tetap tersenyum.

Aro diam tidak berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Lalu berkata " Maukah kau memberikan kami kehormataan untuk melihat hingga saat kau tidur.

Harry tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian Harry mengeluar kalung sesaat dirinya akan mengaktifkan Edward berlari kearahnya namun dihalangi oleh Demetri dan Alex yang telah bersiaga didepan Harry maupun Aro.

"Kau bilang kita akan bicara Harry." Kata Edward

Harry diam memandang Edward didepannya, kemudian dirinya meletakkan kalungnya. Sesaat Edward berjalan namun Demetri dan Alex menggeram memperingatkan.

"Demetri, Alex dan Aro beri aku beberapa privasi." Kata Harry

Aro diam memandang Harry lalu menganggukkan kepala, berjalan menjauh dari Harry bersamaan dengan Demitri dan Alex. Mereka menatap Edward dengan dingin.

Edward berjalan hingga dirinya didepan Harry, kemudian Harry melambaikan tongkat yang tiba – tiba muncul ditangannya mengucapkan mantra diam Hingga tercipta gelembung disekeliling mereka.

"Harry a..a..aku, aku minta maaf." Kata Edward

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Harry

Edward diam untuk sesaat kemudian berbicara " segalanya" kata Edward kemudian memandang mata Harry.

"Segalanya? Apakah kata – kata cinta dan janji yang pernah kau ucapkan?. Apakah kau bahkan pernah mencintaiku?" Tanya Harry

Edward diam mendengarkan kata – kata Harry. Untuk kejujuran saat ini dirinya tidak tahu apakah dirinya mencintai Harry ataukah pernah. Dirinya meyakini bahwa saat itu Harry hanya penyanyi darahnya namun hatinya mengatakan berbeda. Namun berkat kata – kata keluarga covennya dan dirinya mempercayai mereka karena mereka adalah keluarga akhirnya dirinya meninggalkan Harry.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Edward akhirnya untuk kejujuran hanya itu yang dirinya tahu saat ini namun dirinya ingin Harry berada dipelukkannya dan melindunginya.

Harry diam memandang Edward untuk beberapa saat namun perlahan dari kedua mata Harry keluar darah memberitahukan dirinya sedang menangis.

"Kau kejam Edward, kau pergi tanpa memberitahukanku apa-apa. Aku bukan pelacur, apakah itu cara kau memberitahukan kita tidak bisa bersama?" Tanya Harry

"Ti..tidak aku terlalu takut, covenku mengatakan ini tidak normal. Mereka menyakinkan aku bahwa aku tertarik dengan mu karena darahmu, oleh karena itu aku pergi." Kata Edward kemudian melihat ke Harry langsung ke bola matanya langsung, namun apa yang dilihatnya hanya membuatnya membeku ditempat.

" Kau benar aku hanya freak dimata kalian. " kata Harry perlahan kepada dirinya namun Edward masih dapat mendengar saat akan menolak perkataan Harry dirinya diam sekali lagi saat memandang bola mata Harry sekali lagi dan melihat kehancuran yang dilakukannya. Beku tidak mampu berpikir, bagaimana dirinya mampu menyakiti pasangannya, bagaimana dirinya menolak pasangan takdir hidupnya. Edward berjalan mendekati Harry sekali lagi. Tapi Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Edward diam membeku atas penolakan pasangannya.

Harry kemudian menghilangkan mantra disekitar mereka. Lalu berjalan melewati Edward. Saat itu juga Aro datang berdiri disamping Harry, melihat Harry memastikan tidak ada yang terjadi namun, dia melihat air mata darah yang masih mengalir dari bola mata Harry.

"Aku ingin segera tidur Aro." Kata Harry.

Saat itu juga coven Volturi menenggang termasuk 3 pemimpin mereka.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" Tanya Aro terdengar memohon kepada Harry.

Harry mengelengkan kepala, Aro mendesah perlahan. Lalu berkata " Kalau begitu ijinkan kami para coven Volturi mendampingimu hingga kau tidur Harry." Kata Aro sambil memohon.

Harry diam lalu perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya, " Aku kembali dahulu, aku akan menunggu 1 jam tidak lebih" kata Harry. Setelah berkata Harry memegang cincin tidak lama dirinya menghilang. Hal ini menjadi kejutan diluar para coven Volturi. Karena kemampuan yand dimiliki oleh Vampire tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Harry, Aro memandang mereka coven Cullen dengan kebencian.

"Kalian melihat Prince hanya memberikan sedikit waktu untuk kami. Dan aku memberikan hukuman atas kejahatan mencoba membahayakan para vampire dan aku tahu hukuman yang cocok untuk kalian." Kemudian anggota volturi menarik mereka lalu berbaris mereka lalu mengeluarkan sebotol ramuan dari jubah.

Satu persatu para vampire coven Cullen diberikan satu tetes cairan tersebut, lalu mereka dilepas.

" aku tidak akan menghukum mati kalian, namun kebalikannya kalian hidup selamanya. Tubuh kalian tetap akan memantulkan cahaya bagai berlian, tubuh kalian akan sama kuatnya seperti saat ini. Kalian akan menjadi zombie sesungguhnya." Kata Aro memandang mereka kebencian .

" Apa yang kau berikan pada kami" Tanya Carlisle kepada Aro

" Kalian tidak akan pernah akan merasakan kematian dalam hidup kalian. Aku memberikan kalian ramuan dimana kalian akan merasakan sakit disaat kalian terluka namun kalian tidak akan pernah mati." Kata Aro

Marcus segera mengeluarkan kemampuannya dalam sekejap para coven Cullen terbakar, tidak termasuk Reneesme yang ada dalam pelukan Jacob. Seketika mereka berteriak meski hanya beberapa detik mereka merasa beberapa jam.

Segera rupa para Coven berupa mereka seperti daging yang dibakar, namun mereka masih hidup meski mereka merasakan sakit.

" Kalian akan merasakan sakit saat tubuh kalian dipotong dan dibakar. Namun kalian tidak akan pernah merasakan kematian. Ini hukuman untuk kalian dan aku sudah menanam sesuatu pada tubuh kalian masing – masing saat kalian melakukan sesuatu di luar hukum kami Volturi kalian akan merasakan listrik yang mengalir dalam tubuh kalian. Dan bumi ini penjara kalian." Kata Aro

Setelah panjang lebar dirinya mundur mengijinkan Caius melanjutkan pembicaraan memandang Reneesme dan para shifer .

" Keputusan ada ditangan kalian, apa kau ingin menjadi Vampir atau menjadi manusia." Kata Caius

Mendengarkan kata manusia segera hal ini membuat heboh para Vampir dan Shifer.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Reneesme tidak tahu harus berkata apa hari ini merupakan trauma yang akan selalu diingatnya. Ibu yang dipikir mencintainya hanya menganggap dirinya salah barang pengorbanan sedangkan keluarga yang mengalami hukuman.

" Jika kau memutuskan menjadi Vampir maka pada saat kau berumur 17 kami akan datang untuk membuat kau menjadi Vampir dan bergabung dengan clan Cullen untuk menerima hukuman. Apabila kau memutuskan menjadi Manusia kami akan memberikan ramuan penawar racun namun kau tidak boleh ada hubungan sama sekali dengan klan Cullen dan kami akan menghapus seluruh ingatanmu." Kata Caius menjelaskan semua

Reneesme tersentak mendengarkan semua penjelasan dirinya tidak tahu mana yang dipilihnya, namun para Volturi terlihat tidak sabar. Tahu dirinya harus memilih saat itu juga.

Lalu Reneesme dengan gemetar berkata" A...Aaakku memilih…"

TAMAT

Epilog :

"Albus apa kau yakin akan mempercayakan Harry kepada keluarga ini ? " Tanya McGonagall kesekian kalinya kepada Dumbledore.

" Aku yakin Minerva, ini tempat yang terbaik untuknya." Kata Dumbledore tegas.

"Bibi dan pamanya akan menjelaskan segalanya kepadanya pada saat yang tepat. Aku menulis surat kepada mereka menjelaskan segalanya, dan mereka akan mampu memberitahukan Harry pada saat yang tepat." Jelas Dumbledore

"Surat?" kata McGonagall " Apakah kau yakin mereka akan memahaminya? Mengapa tidak diadopsi banyak keluarga akan dengan senang hati untuk membesarkan dan mendidiknya dengan warisan tersebut." Kata McGonagall putus asa.

"Tidak Minerva keputusanku sudah bulat Harry harus tinggal dengan kerabatnya yang paling dekat yaitu kakak dari ibunya. Lagipula hal itu akan membantu memperkuat perlindungan diberikan oleh Lily." Kata Dumbledore.

Dumbledore meletakan keranjang bayi yang berisi Harry didepan pintu beserta surat yang diselipkan dibalik selimut Harry. Kemudian dia mundur sambil memandang Harry sesaat lalu mengajak McGonagall dan Hargrid untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan melarang mereka untuk melihat Harry hingga saatnya Harry datang kedunia sihir, semua demi perlindungan Harry.

Tak lama kemudian McGonagall dan Hargrid pergi menjauh dari Surrey meninggalkan Dumbledore terakhir. Dumbledore melihat kembali Harry sesaat matanya berkilau dalam kepuasaan lalu dirinya pergi meninggalkan Surrey.

Tidak lama ketiga orang tersebut pergi ada yang bergerak dengan cepat dari semak - semak kearah depan pintu depan rumah no. 4. Sosok laki-laki terlihat berumur belasan dengan kulit putih dengan mata kuning kecokeltan dengan rambut berwarna merah tembaga membungkuk mengambil bayi tersebut. Lalu perlahan dirinya mendekati wajah bayi tersebut kemudian menghirup aroma bayi tersebut. Kemudian dirinya tersenyum. Hal ini membuat taring kecil dimulutnya terlihat.

" Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu My little bride Vampire." Kata pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut berbalik perlahan dengan membawa bayi berselimut lebih ketat agar tidak kedinginan yang ada di tangannya keluar dari rumah dengan no. 4 dan menghilang dari Surrey. Dan saat masyarakat dunia sihir menyadari apa yang hilang mereka telah terlambat hingga saat Harry muncul kembali dunia sihir dengan membawa perubahan besar didunia sihir

#####

Maaf aku terlalu sadis namun aku sudah terlalu kosong untuk melanjutan seperti apa cerita ini, jika ada yang berminat boleh melanjutkan cerita ini. Maaf jika kalian banyak yang penasaran maaf…. T_T


End file.
